pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alain (Resurgence)
Alain (Japanese: アラン Alan) is a major recurring character in Pokémon Resurgence. He is one of Ashe's rivals in Kalos. History In the past, Alain was Professor Sycamore's assistant, and it was Sycamore who initially inspired him to begin seeking Mega Stones in order to solve the mysteries of Mega Evolution. At this time, Alain already owned a Charmander. One day, Alain found an injured Gible, which Sycamore adopted and took care of, even managing both of them to befriend Gible. Alain and Sycamore watched as Gible evolved into a Gabite and later into a Garchomp. Sycamore knew there were secrets tied to the Mega Evolution and let Alain go pursue the quest of finding the Mega Stones. Some time after leaving, Charmander evolved. After reporting to Professor Sycamore, he came to a nearby ruin in search of Ampharosite, but discovered that the raw Mega Stone had been taken by Lysandre. Lysandre showed Alain the Mega Stone, claiming Alain can become even stronger. Alain did not trust him at first and had Charmeleon attack Lysandre's Pyroar, but Charmeleon was knocked out. Alain was then invited to Lysandre Labs, where Lysandre revealed his intention to harness the energy Pokémon produce when they Mega Evolve for peaceful purposes. He also claimed that if Professor Sycamore were to publish the secrets of Mega Evolution, mankind would find a way to use those secrets to nefarious ends, and said he would not allow the Professor's name to be tarnished. Asking if Alain would assist him, Lysandre revealed a metal attaché case with a Mega Ring and Charizardite X. Believing he could protect the Professor this way, Alain accepted Lysandre's proposal. Mega Evolution Specials Sometime prior to Mega Evolution Special I, Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard. Alain battled a Trainer named Astrid, and defeated her Mega Absol. The battle was secretly watched by Mairin, a beginning Trainer who was sent out on a journey by Professor Sycamore. Mairin was so impressed with his strength that she began following him. From Mairin, Alain learned of a Trainer who lept off of Prism Tower to save a Pokémon. Next, Alain received a call on his Holo Caster from a mysterious person (later revealed to be Lysandre), who directed him to a location with ruins to retrieve a Mega Stone. After getting the Mega Stone, Alain was confronted by a Trainer named Remo who was also looking for the Mega Stone. Remo challenged him with a Mega Salamence, but Alain won the battle and kept the Mega Stone. Afterwards he helped Mairin capture a Flabébé. He then traveled with her to a restaurant where Elite Four member Siebold was working as a chef and challenged him to a battle, seemingly unaware that at the same time his Charizard's energy levels were being monitored by Lysandre. Charizard put up a good fight against Siebold's Blastoise, but when Blastoise Mega Evolved, it overwhelmed Charizard using a Mega Launcher-boosted Dragon Pulse. Accepting his defeat, Alain continued his journey to battle more Mega Evolved Pokémon and complete more assignments from Lysandre, now with Mairin as a traveling partner. In Mega Evolution Special II, he traveled to Hoenn with Mairin, where he met Steven. Noticing each other's Key Stones, the two Trainers recognized each other as Trainers with Mega Pokémon. Accepting Alain's challenge, Steven and his Shiny Mega Metagross fought a fierce battle with Charizard before the battle was interrupted by Lysandre. Deciding to cooperate with the Hoenn Champion, Alain and company traveled to their destination, a small temple with two pillars in the center. When Alain and Steven held their Key Stones to the monument, a staircase of light appeared to lead them further within the ancient ruin. There, they discovered a similar mechanism that summoned a glowing megalith from underneath the ruin. After Lysandre and his research team began analyzing the giant stone, a Rayquaza appeared from the sky, Mega Evolved into Mega Rayquaza, and started wreaking havoc on the surrounding area. Alain, Steven, and their Mega Pokémon partners tried to fend off the Legendary Pokémon, but were overwhelmed. As Rayquaza continued to destroy the megalith, its Draco Meteors landed near Mairin, sending her and Chespie flying. Alain dove to save her, but in the process, the two are buried in debris. Mairin is safe, but Alain injures his shoulder. Despite Mairin and Lysandre's concern, Alain insists he's fine, and proceeds to Rustboro City on Lysandre's orders as he believes the megalith can be recovered, secretly he told Alain to keep a watch on Steven Stone, as he possessed great knowledge on Mega Evolution. In Mega Evolution Special III, after landing at the Devon Corporation headquarters via helicopter with Mairin, he receives confirmation from Steven and Lysandre that Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre are set to battle each other near Rustboro City to claim the megalith's energy, putting the entire world at risk. Alain and Steven volunteer to fly to the point where the super-ancient Pokémon will meet to analyze the situation. Concerned, Mairin asks Alain about his shoulder, but Alain insists he's fine. Mairin says it's too dangerous, and begs Alain to stay, but he refuses, saying he has to keep his promise to Lysandre to become the strongest. Mairin continues to press him, causing Alain to lash out at her, saying she knows nothing about his goals. After calming down, Alain walks away from Mairin, telling her to go back to Kalos. On Steven's aircraft, Alain and the Champion approach a large energy reading that Devon Corp. staff and Lysandre confirm to be the megalith. Lysandre tells the two to be careful while investigating the situation. Primal Kyogre surfaces, and begins engaging Primal Groudon. After the Primal Pokémon exchange blows, Alain receives private orders from Lysandre. The director wants the megalith protected at all costs until it fully materializes. Alain opens the aircraft's door and sends out Charizard, and triggers its Mega Evolution. Following Alain's lead, Steven and Metagross follow suit, volunteering to attack Kyogre. While Charizard successfully stops Groudon from reaching the megalith, it is hit by Precipice Blades, and falls from the sky to a glacier caused by Kyogre's Ice Beam. Alain rappels from the aircraft onto the glacier, and rushes to Charizard's side, digging it out from chunks of ice. Noticing its tail flame dying, Alain immediately recalls Charizard to rest. Alain is then blown back from an explosion caused by Groudon and Kyogre's battle. Steven orders the aircraft to descend, allowing Mairin and Chespie, who had stowed away, to exit the aircraft's rear and help Alain. As Groudon's Solar Beam causes debris to fly towards the three, Steven's Metagross dives in front to guard the three with Protect. As Metagross continues to fend off Groudon and Kyogre, Mairin brings an unconscious Alain to shelter. Alain wakes up after Mega Rayquaza returns and single-handedly defeats Groudon and Kyogre. A submarine sent by Lysandre surfaces and steals the megalith by blinding Rayquaza with flash missiles. Lysandre deems the mission a success, and Rayquaza retreats. With the skies cleared, Alain approaches Mairin and thanks her. However, back at the Devon Corporation headquarters, Mairin is told by Steven that Alain returned to Kalos without her. Alain told Steven that Mairin would be in danger if she continued following him. Alain is shown to be back at Lysandre Labs, where Lysandre thanks Alain for his help. While Lysandre tells Alain he's earned a rest, Alain insists on continuing his training with Charizard, recalling how they were defeated by the super-ancient Pokémon of Hoenn. He is last seen with Charizard, battling a nameless Trainer and his Mega Tyranitar under Lysandre's supervision. In Mega Evolution Special IV, Alain fought ten Trainers with Mega Evolved Pokémon in a row under the condition that he had to return his Mega Stone and Mega Ring to Lysandre had he lost to one of the Trainers. Despite not being able to rest between battles, Alain was able to defeat the first nine Trainers. During the middle of the challenge, he still refused to let Mairin travel with him as she would've been in danger. Unfortunately, this led to Chespie walking in on an experiment which subsequently overloaded, exposing Chespie to near-fatal levels of the energy produced as part of the experiment and causing it to fall into a coma. Alain fought Malva as the final Trainer. Alain has known about her before as she was part of the Elite Four and Malva has heard about Alain's loss to Siebold. Alain was not convinced that he was going to lose to Malva. Alain pitted his Charizard against Malva's Houndoom and true to his word, Alain was able to defeat Malva. After battling Malva, he went to see Mairin from behind a corner. Upon discovering this and hearing a broken, sobbing Mairin begging Lysandre to assure her that Chespie would wake up, he started to feel that it was his fault and, believing that the Mega Evolution system would restore Chespie's health, set out to complete it in order to bring back the cheerful Mairin he knew. After leaving, a Trainer with a Mega Banette stopped him and they had a battle. Pokémon Resurgence: XYZ Alain made his first appearance in the main series during a flashback in which he was shown to have found a wild Gible. This Gible would eventually become Professor Sycamore's partner Pokémon, Garchomp. Alain reappeared in A Meeting of Two Journeys!, where he was passing by Ashe's battle with Calem. He took notice of Ashe's Greninja's unique transformation and was intrigued by it. The next day, he saved Ashe's Talonflame from some poachers and introduced himself to Ashe and her friends. He then requested to battle Ashe's Greninja, to which Ashe agreed. Alain held the upper hand against Ashe and Greninja with his Charizard, which he eventually Mega Evolved as he wanted to draw out Greninja's full power. Once Greninja did transform, Alain was surprised to discover it wasn't a Mega Evolution, as his Mega Ring didn't respond. Ashe-Greninja managed to battle Charizard on more even grounds, but was still defeated. Afterwards, Alain and Ashe introduced themselves, just before he thanked Ashe for the battle and left. He appeared again in The Explosive Capture Operation, where he was sent by Lysandre to help Aliana and Mable in their mission to capture Z2 when they were having a hard time. Alain and Charizard were an even match for Zygarde and distracted it long enough for Team Flare to use their specialized weapons. After they captured Z2, Aliana and Mable recognized him as working for Lysandre. He appeared again a few episodes later, where he had a rematch against Ashe. First he battled her Talonflame, using his newly revealed Metang. After a close battle, Alain's Metang won after using Rock Slide on Talonflame. Afterwards Alain agreed to a rematch between his Charizard and her Greninja. At first the battle played out very similar to their previous one, but after Charizard Mega Evolved, Greninja showed its improvement by started getting a few hits in. When Charizard retaliated, Greninja transformed into Ashe-Greninja and proved itself Charizard's equal, making Alain feel excited to face such a strong opponent. In the closing stages of the battle, Greninja managed to land a power Night Slash attack which smashed Charizard onto the ground, to Alain's surprise. Before the battle could be finished, however, Ashe collapsed from exhaustion, much to Alain's concern. Alain remained with the group until Ashe recovered, after which he once more thanked Ash for a good battle. He was then asked by Ashe if he was planning on entering the Kalos League, and when he said that he was not, Ashe said that he should, since there would be plenty of strong opponents to battle. Alain commented that it would certainly be interesting, and then departed. Later on, Alain had a brief video chat with a Team Flare Grunt and was glad to see that Mairin was doing fine. He would afterwards reminisce on his time working with Sycamore alongside Charizard before reiterating his desire to get stronger and protect those that he cares most for. The conversation with Ashe had apparently inspired Alain to enter the Kalos League and collect Badges. He was seen battling for his final Kalos Badge in RXY123, battling Korrina's Mega Lucario with his Mega Charizard X. He defeated her and earned himself the Rumble Badge, fulfilling his requirement for entry into the Kalos League. When asked by Korrina if he was going to enter the League, he confirmed, saying that he was planning on entering in order to battle Ashe, whom he did not mention by name to her. Alain reappeared in RXY72, where he entered the Lumiose Conference. During the opening ceremony, Alain met Sycamore, but Alain refused to talk with his former mentor. He also met Ashe, and explained that he entered the tournament to battle and defeat any Mega Evolved Pokémon. The next day he battled Calem, with both trainers using their Mega Charizards. Alain, however, won, defeating all six of Calems' Pokémon and advanced to the second round. In RXY73, it was revealed that Alain had won his second round, third round, and quarterfinal matches, qualifying him for the semi-finals. Following the conclusion of the fourth quarterfinal battle between Barry and Serena, it was revealed he would once again face Remo for a spot in the finals. Alain appeared again in RXY74, where he had a rematch with Remo. Using only his Charizard and his newly evolved Metagross, he was able to easily defeat Remo and qualify for the finals. According to Lucas, Alain had up until this point only used these two Pokémon in the entire tournament. Alain had a cold, serious demeanor throughout the battle, which worried Professor Sycamore. Afterwards, Alain observed the battle between Ashe and Barry and continued to do so in the following episode, even showing a smile after Ashe was named as the victor of the battle. He reappeared in RXY75, where he was seen training for his upcoming battle against Ashe with his Charizard, which Malva interrupted. She expressed her congratulations at Alain being able to make it to the finals so easily, adding that winning in the finals should be easy for someone like him. Alain replied by telling her to go away so that he could focus on training for his match. Malva shrugged off his comment, saying that since Alain's goal was to become the strongest, entering and winning the Kalos League was common sense. Alain replied by telling her that being the strongest didn't matter to him for his battle, saying that he just wanted to battle Ashe. Malva commented that she thought Ashe must be happy that Alain was being so mindful about her, with Alain asking what she was insinuating, adding that he was suspicious about her "true colors." Malva merely commented on how Alain was nearly finished gathering the remaining amount of Mega Evolution energy, asking him what he would do after Chespie had recovered, to which Alain replied that it was none of her business. Later that night, he was seen training with Charizard, expressing on how eager he was to battle Ashe and how close they were to meeting the quota for the needed Mega Evolution energy. He was then approached by Professor Sycamore, who despite the awkwardness of their meeting, expressed that there were many things that he had wished to talk about with Alain, but that it was hard for him to remain collected while doing so. Alain questioned if Sycamore was mad at him for not coming back to the lab, which Sycamore denied, saying that he had heard about Alain's work with Lysandre. Alain admitted that he didn't want to expose his former mentor to any possible danger, telling the Professor about his goal to gather the power produced by Mega Evolution, but that there were also many people who would seek to twist that power for evil purposes, with Sycamore asking Alain if he backed away from him for his own safety, to which Alain confirmed. Alain told his former mentor that he couldn't turn back, not while there were even more things that he had lost compared to when he first started his journey, and until he could get those lost things back, he said that he could only continue to become even more powerful. Sycamore, smiling in understanding, told his former assistant to do as he wished. The next day, Alain was seen entering the battlefield for his final battle with Ashe. In RXY76, Alain faced Ashe in the final round for a Full Battle. Alain and Ashe started a back and forth that eventually came down to Alain's Charizard against Ashe's Greninja. Charizard Mega Evolved and Greninja transformed, but in the end, Charizard emerged victorious, making Alain the winner of the Lumiose Conference. During the closing ceremony, after Diantha had handed Alain the championship trophy, the Kalos League stadium was attacked by massive roots unleashed by Z2, which Team Flare had placed under their control. In A Towering Takeover!, he and Ashe made their way through the root-infested Kalos League stadium in order to find Mairin. After meeting with Barry, Lucas, Calem, and Serena outside, and seeing Z2 on top of Prism Tower, he and Ashe went to find Mairin. After finding her, the two were ambushed by Celosia and some Team Flare Grunts, who informed Alain that Lysandre had ordered Ashe and her friends to be captured and brought to him. Despite Ashe trying to pull him away, Alain resisted, and allowed Team Flare to capture an unconscious Ashe, along with all of her Pokémon. Alain was then transported via helicopter to Prism Tower, where he angrily questioned Xerosic as to why Team Flare needed Ashe. He then went to the top of the tower, where he asked Lysandre what he was doing, and why he was destroying Kalos if he wanted to protect it. Lysandre revealed his true goal of returning Kalos to a beautiful state, and his belief that in order to do so, Kalos needed to be destroyed and rebuilt from scratch. Alain was then seen visibly frustrated and shocked when he witnessed Ashe and Greninja bound in midair. When Ashe and Greninja regained consciousness he made no movement when Ashe asked him what was going on. He was then transported via helicopter to Prism Tower, where he angrily questioned Xerosic as to why Team Flare needed Ashe and her friends. He then went to the top of the tower, where he angrily asked what Lysandre was doing, and that if he was trying to protect Kalos, then why was he destroying it. Lysandre revealed his true goal of returning Kalos to a beautiful state, and in order to do so, Kalos needed to be destroyed and re-built from scratch. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Alain collapsed in anger and frustration towards himself for being used by Lysandre for his scheme. He punches the ground and screams his frustration over no longer knowing what he had been fighting for all that time. He then watched in horror as Lysandre attempted to control Ashe and Greninja with Mega Evolution Energy so he could be in control of their Bond Phenomenon power. Luckily, the two were able to trigger the transformation on their own and break free of their confinement. Ashe tells Alain that she doesn't care about what he's done because she believes in the Alain she knows. Alain thanks her for the words she said to bring him into his senses. He and Ashe then agree to stop this threat together and proceed to challenge Lysandre. Before battling against him, Alain tells Lysandre that he would show him the level of strength he had obtained while fighting to protect those he cared for. The two then began a battle against Lysandre's Pyroar and Mega Gyarados, and thanks to the efforts of Ashe's Greninja, Talonflame, and Noivern, were able to knock out Pyroar. Continuing their battle, Lysandre's Mega Gyarados proved unexpectedly powerful as it was able to defeat all of Ashe's Pokémon except for her Greninja and Noivern. Alain and Ashe were eventually assisted by Malva. Alongside Malva, Alain was impressed by the dedication and wisdom Ashe displayed when she lectured Lysandre on why the current world is worth fighting for. The three were finally able to defeat Lysandre. He appeared again in RXY79 and RXY80, where they stop Z2 and travel to Geosenge Town after Lysandre escapes, as he revealed his plan to activate the Ultimate Weapon. Inside Team Flare's Secret HQ, Alain, Ashe, Barry, Lucas, Calem, and Serena, find the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal being used as power sources to reactivate the weapon. Ashe and Barry capture them and it drains most of the energy from the weapon. Lysandre battles Ashe and Alain again and they defeat him. He then attempts to use what little power still remains to make the group immortal, but the beam it launches falls back on itself, and buries the HQ and Lysandre under the rubble, leaving a crater in the center of Geosenge Town. When they get back, Alain apologized to Mairin for all he did and asked for her forgiveness. But Mairin told him that as long as he is safe, then everything's alright. He reappeared in RXY81, where Mairin threw a party for his return at Professor Sycamore's Lab. He listened as Ashe revealed her intent to return home to Twinleaf Town with her friends, later admitting to Ashe that he was not sure of what he wanted to do now that everything he wanted to do had been accomplished. Feeling depressed and unsure, Alain said that despite not knowing Lysandre's plot, he still felt that he needed to atone for his mistakes. Ashe suggested that they have another battle someday, as battling always helped him to find the answers to questions that he had. Although Alain was hesitant since Ashe had already done so much for him, he agreed noting to himself that in every way that was important, Ashe was his superior. Later on, he and the others received medals from Sycamore for their efforts against Team Flare, before posing for a group photograph and watching the reopening of Prism Tower that night. Professor Sycamore also asked Alain if he would like to return to his post as research assistant and Alain happily agreed. He reappeared in RXY82 and RXY83 where he helps Ashe and her friends in dealing with Emma. Alain made one more appearance in Till We Compete Again!, where he, Mairin, and Professor Sycamore visited Ashe and her friends before they would leave. During their conversation, Alain revealed that he and Mairin were now going to journey throughout Kalos to hunt down Key Stones and Mega Stones, due to the Anistar Sundial now providing locations to Mega Stones throughout the region. He also informed Ashe that he had discarded his Mega Stone and Key Stone because he received them from Lysandre, and that he wanted to find them on his own and start from zero just like Ashe. Alain and Ashe then said goodbye to each other and promised to meet again one day. Alain was later seen talking with Sycamore via a video call alongside Mairin in Frost Cavern, giving him an update on their journey. Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon After hearing of a little green silhouette that was seen after Z2 was supposedly disintegrated, Professor Sycamore sends Alain and Mairin to Alola to investigate the mysterious green creatures that have been spotted around the region. Pokémon Resurgence: Sword & Shield TBA Appearance Alain is a tall, slim teenager with messy, black hair and blue eyes. He typically sports a pair of baggy, grey pants, a black, leather jacket, black boots, a blue shirt with a white undershirt and a pair of fingerless gloves. He also wears a pale, blue scarf that closely resembles the flames that appear from Mega Charizard X's mouth. Personality Alain is shown to usually be focused on his goals, yet often exhibits aloof behavior and can wander off in thought. He at first seems to push others away from him, however, have a close bond with his Charizard, and has become accustomed to Mairin's companionship. Alain doggedly pursues his goal of becoming the strongest, often ignoring the concern of others and inadvertently causing distress and further concern among those that care most for him. Alain has a tendency to push away the people he wants to protect. During his time working at Professor Sycamore's lab, Alain was much more cheerful than he is in the present. While he has distanced himself from Professor Sycamore, it is clear he is still concerned about him. His character takes a darker turn at the end of Mega Evolution Special IV. Blaming himself for Chespie's falling into a comatose state because of his pushing Mairin away, he became enraged with himself and began obsessively pursuing the completion of Lysandre's Mega Evolution energy system. His goal thus became to gain strength and complete the system in order to heal Chespie and help Mairin smile again. To meet this end, he worked with Mable and Aliana in their mission to capture Z2, succeeding in distracting Z2 long enough for the Team Flare Scientists to weaken it. Alain is a good sport, and is shown to take his losses well. When he wins battles, he likewise congratulates his opponents on putting up a good fight, which is how he befriends Ashe. He greatly enjoys a challenge, becoming visibly excited when he and Charizard were pushed into a corner in their second battle with Ashe-Greninja. This excitement and desire to once again battle against Ashe in a competitive fashion similar to their previous battles would drive him to quickly attain enough badges to compete in the Lumiose Conference, something that he admitted to Korrina following his victory over her at the Shalour Gym. By the time of the Kalos League, however, Alain's attitude had become more serious and cold, as the only thing he really cared about was proving that he was the strongest trainer. Although showing brief glimpses of amusement in his battle with Calem after thoroughly defeating him, he would resume with his cold and serious demeanor. Likewise, when Remo failed to give him a real challenge, Alain just expressed indifference to the battle and, as in his battle with Trevor, left the arena without congratulating or praising his opponents as he would have in the past, further enforcing how obsessed he had become with gaining strength and battling fiercely competitive battles. However, despite this darker persona, Alain still showed signs of his old self when talking with Charizard about he was genuinely looking forward to his battle with Ashe in the finals. He would afterwards open up to Professor Sycamore and explained the motivation and reasons for his actions, reaffirming his desire to become stronger in the process. During his battle with Ashe, Alain admitted to himself that Ashe's passionate and determined attitude towards battle are what made her such a great opponent, and that battling Ashe made him truly enjoy the battles themselves, causing him to lose track of time. After Team Flare attacked Lumiose City and destroyed Geosenge Town, revealing their true motives, Alain felt betrayed by them and began to feel a great sense of guilt in him. After Lysandre proclaimed the dawn of his new world to him, Alain collapsed in frustration and anger. These feelings along with Ash helping him see the truth that would lead him to turn against Team Flare. After Team Flare was defeated, Alain began to feel depressed, since not only did he feel that he was indirectly responsible for what Lysandre was able to do to Kalos, but he did not know what he wanted to do now that everyone was safe. Thanks to Ashe, Alain began to cheer up, and accepted Professor Sycamore's offer to resume their research on Mega Evolution. When Alain first met Mairin, he didn't like the fact that she kept following him, but he eventually gave in and reluctantly let her travel with him. Although he wasn't excited to have Mairin around at first, he grew to like having her around, and she became his best friend. Alain would do anything to protect her, even when he purposely tried to leave her behind to keep her from his dangerous mission of engaging Primal Groudon and Kyogre, as shown in Mega Evolution Special III. After failing the mission, he returned to Kalos alone, leaving Mairin behind as he didn't want to endanger her any further through his missions. Alain views Ash not only as a rival, but as a close friend, and he values her friendship with him just like he does for Mairin. However, their relationship nearly took a turn for the worst when he was forced to let Team Flare take Ashe and her Greninja captive. Because of his betrayal, Alain was too ashamed to even talk to him. However, he eventually realized the error of his ways after hearing Ashe explain that she didn't care about what he has done in the past or the present. Also, it seems that he takes some inspiration from Ashe because it was due to Ashe that he competed in the Kalos League. Also, Ashe helped him understand what was wrong with his ways, and helped him start over from zero by going on a new journey with Mairin to find his own Key Stone and Mega Stone to call his own. Pokémon On Hand Found Achievements Badges Obtained *Seven unknown Badges *Rumble Badge Pokémon League *Lumiose Conference - Winner Other Achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Gallery PokéTV extra scene XY125.png Key Stone anime.png|Alain's Key Stone Alain Mega Ring.png|Alain's Mega Ring Alain and Mairin.png|Alain and Mairin Alain anger SS035.png|Alain after learning of Chespie's coma Alain Lumiose Conference.png|Alain in the Lumiose Conference XY129 22.png|Talking with Professor Sycamore XY131 17.png Alain winning.png|Alain with the Lumiose Championship Trophy Alain XY 2.png|Alternative artwork from the XY&Z series Voice Actors *Kenshō Ono (Japanese) *Jonathan Silver (English) Trivia *Alain is the second non-Champion Trainer to defeat an Elite Four member in the anime, defeating Malva during a 1-on-1 match. The first was Ashe who beat Flint in a practice match. **He is the first rival in the anime to be associated with a villainous organization. **He is the fourth primary rival to win a League. *Alain owns the only two Pseudo-legendary Pokémon that are not Dragon-type. *All of Alain's Dark types have a 4× weakness to Fighting-type moves, as well as a unique type combination. *Alain has three Pokémon in common with Ashe: (Weavile, Metagross, and Bisharp). *Alain's clothing design, from its color scheme to its physical features, seems to be based on his signature Pokémon, Mega Charizard X. **In addition, as Professor Sycamore's assistant, he wore an orange hoodie over a yellow shirt, which had the semblance of a Charmander's stomach. *Alain shares some characteristics with N. **Both of them saw what they believed in: N thought Pokémon were being used by humans for their own gained while Alain believed battling and protecting someone was the only thing that made one strong. **Both of their travels helped them see things differently, especially when they met Ashe: N saw some humans did treat Pokémon as equals while Alain was shown that having friends supporting one another and having fun in battles does give strength. See also *Alain (Resurgence)/Game *Alain (Resurgence)/Manga Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Rivals Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Team Flare Category:Laboratory assistants